Saying Goodbye to Bellatrix
by Snowbunneis
Summary: How did Bellatrix come to hate Sirius in the first place? One Shot


Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the characters. They all belong to the gloriously beautiful J.K. Rowling.

A/N. This is just a little thought of how their family feud began. It's a one shot so please don't expect other chapters If you even want them in the FIRST place :D But read and review and I'll love you forever!

"Bellatrix Black." I watched as the pale young girl beside me threw me a nervous grin. Her long straight black hair trailed behind her as she bounded up the three small steps leading to her sealed future. She replaced the nervous smile she had given me with a look of pure smug confidence as if saying to the world, "Watch this."

The brown old tattered hat barely graced the top of her scalp before letting out an ear piercing "Slytherin!" She rolled her eyes at me with a smile on her face as she walked over to the green and silver laced table, which was currently erupting in cheers.

My two other cousins, who currently despised Bellatrix and me because of an awfully beautiful prank we pulled on them, also got sorted into my future house. They of course had overconfident looks on their faces. They were trying too hard, and it showed.

Bellatrix was looking at me, I could tell. Her piercing black eyes were boring through my skin again; I glanced over at her as she gave me a reassuring smile. This was it, history in the making.

I bit my lip nervously. Slytherin was waiting for me. I was to be the Slytherin King, and Bellatrix as my Queen. We already had millions of pranks planned out for our first year. Nothing too drastic to pull attention to us, but enough for people to give us respect, at least the second years- third years if we were lucky. I couldn't wait until our seventh year rolled around.

School work wasn't exactly first on our list of things to do, but we were planning to a bit of… extra credit. Bellatrix was a genius when it came to potions and my senses tingled with anticipation at the mixes we were planning to brew. Over the summer we had broken into her father's library and plowed through books, looking for every potion we could think of. I wanted to try the one that turns the user invisible.

It was as if Professor was calling my name in slow motion. I saw each syllable of my name sounded out of his mouth. 'Sirius Black.' I jammed my hand through my already messy slop of black hair.

I threw on a cocky grin and walked up the steps casually. The tattered old hat slipped over my eyes and all went dark, except if I focused extremely close I could see the white stitches against the dark brown fabric.

'Hello, another Black I see.' The hat almost groaned this out, but I paid no mind to it. I was just excited about him screaming loudly to the rest of the world about my new home!

'Hmm, I see, I see,' it seemed to mutter to itself, but it still hadn't sorted me. Bellatrix had got sorted right as it was placed atop her head. Was I jinxed?

'You have a lot of wit.' I grinned. 'A lot of practical jokes stored away in this brain. You're exceedingly smart, I see. Ravenclaw would be a grand place to place you.' It was threatening me. I almost yelped allowed at the dumb old hat.

'But, No, that wasn't meant to be. A Hufflepuff, maybe.' Another surge of anger coursed through my veins. The outcasts, not smart, nor cunning, nor brave! Surely I had at least _one _of those characteristics.

'No, not that either. It's as plain as day! Why couldn't I see it before you belong in the one and only-'

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting hat screeched through the echoing hall. My heart stopped, my breathing became corrupt. What in bloody's name! Cheers had erupted from the table laced with the gorgeous colors of red and gold, but my ears were stuffed with cotton as hands pushed me over to the table. I didn't even sit. My eyes ran to Bellatrix, her gaze met mine and we stared shocked at one another. Tears brimmed from her beautiful sapphires as reality sunk into both of us.

The sorting hat was never wrong, I was in Gryffindor. Our future together was ruined and she knew it. No one would let a Gryffindor and Slytherin be friends, but I _had_ to try. Anything for my Bellatrix!

But her light blue skies turned stormy as someone touched her back sympathetically. She brushed them off angrily and glared daggers at me. She gave me the bird then turned to the others in her house.

It was all I could do to keep from crying as I said goodbye to Bellatrix Black.


End file.
